Mi pequeño y oscuro secreto
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Dinamarca y Holanda son amigos con beneficios. Sin embargo, este último esconde un pequeñísimo secreto. One-shot. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Contenido explícito.

* * *

**Capítulo único: Mi pequeño y oscuro secreto.**

Parecía ser un día como cualquier otro para cierto holandés. Éste estaba observando el paisaje aledaño a su casa, mientras fumaba de su pipa. Por una vez, todo estaba en silencio, lo cual era algo que agradecía, pues normalmente siempre había alguien haciendo un desastre.

—Me gusta así… —se dijo a sí mismo mientras que veía las nubes en el cielo azul.

Lamentablemente, aquella paz estaba a punto de ser interrumpida. Cerró sus ojos por un breve minuto e inspiró el aire. Luego, los volvió a abrir y pudo darse cuenta de que una peligrosa silueta estaba acercándose a su casa. No era difícil de saber quién se trataba, ya que llamaba ponderosamente la atención gracias a su cabello y su sobretodo negro.

—Espero que se haya equivocado —suplicó Holanda. Tan tranquilo estaba el día, como para tener que escuchar el griterío de aquel hombre.

No era que le desagradaba pero había momentos en los que se entusiasmaba demasiado para su gusto. Además, hubiera preferido pasar el resto del día sin tener que hablar con alguien más.

—¡Oye, Holanda! —exclamó el danés a una distancia prudencial mientras que agitaba su mano.

—Vaya, qué si está de buen humor —comentó el dueño de casa a la vez que aguardaba por aquel hombre a llegar a su casa.

Después de que Dinamarca abrió la cerca, no dudó en aproximarse al rubio y pasarle el brazo por el hombro, mientras que sonreía ampliamente. El holandés se limitó a bufar en tanto se sacaba la pipa de la boca.

—¿A qué se debe tu visita? —indagó éste, a pesar de que tenía un ligero presentimiento al respecto.

—¿No puedo venir a visitarte y ya? —preguntó el antiguo Rey de Escandinavia pretendiendo estar ofendido. La verdad era que prácticamente todo lo que el otro le decía, se lo tomaba como broma.

—Déjame adivinar —Holanda se puso pensativo y luego se separó del danés —. ¿Noruega no estaba haciendo caso? ¿O te echó de su casa?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Éste intentó disimular que nada había pasado pero después de mirar la cara del holandés, finalmente lo admitió —. Estaba demasiado ocupado o algo así. Entonces, decidí que tal vez tú quieras mi grandiosa compañía —Le brillaron los ojos azules al decir esto pero enseguida fue golpeado con la pipa del otro.

Después de un breve minuto de silencio, mientras que Dinamarca se recuperaba del golpe recibido, Holanda sonrió brevemente. Tal vez la visita del danés no era tan mala, pensó.

—Puedes quedarte, si es así —contestó el dueño de casa —. A veces, es bueno separarse del grupo de amigos. O lo que sea…

—Aunque no lo quisieras, me iba a quedar. Sé que te agrada mi visita, aunque no lo quieras admitir —respondió con todo el orgullo el danés. Sonrió ampliamente, pues sabía que tenía razón.

El otro sólo le lanzó una mirada terrible. Detestaba que dijera tales disparates. Aunque, por dentro, admitía que podía ser algo simpático. Al menos, mucho más gracioso que cierta persona de su círculo de amistades.

De repente, sintió la mano del danés, quien lo agarró firmemente. De inmediato, se dio la vuelta. Miró a su visita, de pies a cabeza.

—Bueno, esto explica más tus motivos —comentó el holandés.

—¡Oye! Esto es un acuerdo al que tú accediste, si mal no recuerdo —explicó el escandinavo, quién se iba acercando cada vez más al dueño de casa. Ni siquiera le importaba que alguien les pudiera ver. Simplemente andaba detrás del beso del holandés.

Sin embargo, al otro sí que le interesaba quién pudiera pasar por allí. Prefería mantener todo lo que tuviera que ver con Dinamarca, en secreto.

—No aquí —le respondió y de inmediato pasaron a la sala de estar de éste.

—¿Sigues avergonzado de mí? —preguntó como bromo el danés, quien a pesar del enojo del otro, seguía sosteniéndole la mano.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Holanda le miró intensamente con esos ojos verdes intensos. Respiró profundamente, mientras que el otro se acomodaba como si fuera su propia casa. ¿Cuántas veces debía explicárselo? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

—No es eso —comentó como si estuviera a punto de perder la calma —. Simplemente, es mejor que nadie lo sepa. Imagina si alguien…

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Qué terrible chisme! —dijo el danés burlándose y acto seguido, se libró de su sobretodo, dejándolo por el suelo.

—¿Has pensado en lo que Noruega diría? —le cuestionó bruscamente y enseguida se dio cuenta de que había tocado un nervio muy sensible, ya que Dinamarca de inmediato se puso serio. Respiró profundamente y se sentó a su lado —. Además, es más divertido así —Extendió sus brazos y piernas, desperezándose.

Dinamarca no respondió, simplemente se abalanzó sobre él. Estaban frente a frente, Holanda un poco sorprendido mientras que el otro estaba sonriendo. Acarició el rostro del holandés y luego lo atrajo hacia sí mismo.

Ambos se miraron, se podía ver las ansias de los dos. El juego estaba a punto de comenzar.

El danés no dudó ningún segundo en besarlo. Era como si realmente necesitaba sentir los labios del holandés sobre los suyos. Un beso apasionado, salvaje y casi llegando a la desesperación, al cual era imposible resistirse. Ni siquiera alguien con el temperamento del holandés.

Mientras que Dinamarca rozaba con la yema de sus dedos por su rostro, Holanda había metido lentamente sus manos por debajo de la camisa roja de aquel. Estaba algo sudado, pero ¿qué más daba? Era tan cálido que hasta podía llegarle a quemar.

El nórdico le arrebató la bufanda con una sonrisa picarona.

—No creo que la necesites —comentó mientras que la lanzaba al suelo.

El holandés se limitaba a dejarse jugar por el otro. Después de haber perdido la camisa y estar con el pecho desnudo, Holanda también se sacó el cinturón. Dinamarca no perdió el tiempo y con delicadeza, recorrió el cuello hasta llegar al abdomen, hasta aproximarse al límite de los pantalones del otro.

Lentamente, bajó el cierre. Holanda continuaba observando muy atento. Luego, Dinamarca se puso de rodillas y de inmediato, le miró al otro.

Si había algo que detestaba, era precisamente esa mirada que le daba. Como si le estuviera suplicando algo y lo peor de todo, era que no le podía decir que no. Claro, admitir que deseaba fervientemente al danés, sobre todo tan cerca de aquella área, no era sencillo.

—Hazlo —dijo como si no tuviera demasiada importancia.

Sin embargo, en el segundo que sintió la lengua del danés, dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Estuvo a punto de mandarlo al demonio, pero estaba demasiado agitado para hacerlo. Dinamarca sabía cómo darle placer y no quería que se detuviera.

Era al único al que le permitía que se le acercara de ésa manera. Jaló de su cabello para que lo hiciera un poco más rápido.

El nórdico también lo disfrutaba, al ver el rostro del holandés. Por una vez, no lucía de mal humor. Por unos momentos, podía hacer lo que quería de él, podía dominarle por completo sin tener que recibir alguna objeción, incluso llevarle al paraíso en tan sólo unos instantes.

De vez en cuando, se detenía a observar la reacción de aquel. Decidió cambiar un poco y agarró su órgano sexual, el cual comenzó a agitar. Por supuesto, eso llevó al descontrol del holandés.

Éste se levantó y empujó a Dinamarca contra la pared. Alzó su rostro y le susurró al oído:

—Si esta es la única manera que puedes ser mío, entonces está bien —dijo y luego le abrió la camisa de par en par. Se acercó mucho más, tiró su cinto y le bajó el pantalón.

—Al fin te despertaste, ¿eh? —le contestó el danés, casi impaciente. El sudor estaba comenzando a nublar su vista, pero no le importaba. La manera en que el holandés le besaba era más que suficiente.

Con ambas manos, éste recorrió cada parte, cada esquina del cuerpo danés.

—Date la vuelta —le pidió mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Podría pasar horas simplemente contemplando el cuerpo del nórdico, le resultaba hasta delicioso.

Sabía que nunca iba a ser dueño del corazón del danés, que eso le pertenecía a otra persona. Así que al menos, por unos breves instantes, iba a ser quien ocupaba los pensamientos de aquel. Cada vez que escuchaba gemir al otro, era un paso más al éxtasis.

Además, había una sensación especial por estar haciéndolo con el que fuera el Rey de Escandinavia. Quizás el morbo o algo por estilo. Pero sin duda, era una experiencia completamente distinta a cualquiera.

El danés se estaba sosteniendo por la pared, mientras las gotas de sudor caían al suelo. No se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de haber ido a visitar a su amigo o de haberlo propuesto. Cada vez que le penetraba, era una mezcla entre dolor y placer, algo que no había sentido con nadie más.

Enseguida, sintió que aquel líquido caer. El holandés había cerrado sus ojos mientras terminaba dentro de él, a la vez que mordía sus labios. Fue como una especie de liberación y luego se alejó del danés.

Holanda se retiró y se sentó encima del sofá, sólo para poder respirar un poco. Había sido bastante intenso, así que decidió descansar un poco. Después de pensarlo un rato, decidió hacer un poco de conversación.

—Es la tercera vez, durante este mes —lo dijo como si lo estuviera reclamando, aunque simplemente le sorprendió.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó el danés, quien no había perdido el entusiasmo —. Sabes que lo has disfrutado. Por algo terminamos haciéndolo, ¿o no?

Holanda no dijo nada al respecto. Simplemente le miró y después volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Sí, era cierto. Lo disfrutaba, tal vez demasiado.

—Es la última vez —resolvió, aunque sabía muy bien que sería muy difícil cumplir aquella promesa. Sobre todo, cuando Dinamarca le encontraba la vuelta para hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Sin embargo, sabía que si quería olvidarse de su amigo, era la única forma. Aunque lo deseara, aunque le encantaba tenerlo para sí mismo, aunque le gustaba escuchar sus gemidos… Era algo a lo que debía renunciar. Definitivamente.

El nórdico se limitó a sonreír y alzó su ropa tirada por el suelo.

—No lo dices en serio —Dinamarca se sentó a su lado y cruzó sus piernas, mientras que mostraba sus brillantes dientes blancos.

—Lo digo muy en serio. Vete a menos que haya otro asunto —le dijo sin más y se puso de pies, para luego encender un pucho. Francamente no tenía ninguna intención de continuar hablando de ello.

—¿Por qué siempre te pones tan gruñón después de hacerlo? —indagó mientras se vestía. Había momentos en los que totalmente no entendía al holandés.

Pero aquel cerró la puerta. No le importó nada más, ya no podía seguir con el mismo juego de siempre. Y si eso era cortar con toda relación con Dinamarca, entonces eso era lo que iba a hacer, eso era a lo que estaba dispuesto a llegar.

Luego de un rato, escuchó el grito del danés.

—¡Me voy! ¡Te estaré llamando! —exclamó el nórdico. Éste, al salir, se quedó allí parado por un buen rato. ¿Estaba bien dejarlo así nada más? Estaba preocupado, pero por otro lado, conocía de memoria el carácter de aquel. Tal vez, sólo era su imaginación.

Holanda fumó por un rato más. Sí, era la mejor decisión que había tomado. No volver a hablarle, no volver a hacerlo más con él. Todo se convertiría en un recuerdo y nada más…

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo acerca de esta pareja. Tal vez añada un segundo capítulo si es necesario.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

En teoría, se suponía que debía funcionar. Cortar toda comunicación con Dinamarca, debía ser más que suficiente para no tener más que sentir eso que habitaba dentro de su pecho. Así que no comprendía bien por qué le estaba sucediendo exactamente lo contrario. En lugar de desvanecerse, parecía que lo necesitaba mucho más que antes.

¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía cada día que pasaba. ¿Cómo podía extrañarlo más? Le irritaba hasta la médula pero aun así… Aun así, intentaba recordar su voz dentro de su mente. De vez en cuando, miraba algunas viejas fotografías en las cuales salía con él y luego intentaba recordar la razón por la cual había llegado a esa conclusión: Estaba enamorado de alguien más.

Desde aquella vez que se habían acostado, Holanda había determinado que dejar de hablarle era la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado. Desde que había puesto en marcha su plan, ya habían transcurrido más de tres meses e iba a continuar hasta que el otro lo dejara en paz.

No le respondía los mensajes, ni los correos electrónicos. Tampoco atendía el teléfono cuando veía su número en la pantalla. Tampoco le abría la puerta cuando se aparecía frente a su casa. Básicamente, había hecho todo lo que se le había ocurrido para no volver a comunicarse con el nórdico.

Holanda estaba sentado en su sofá, fumando su pipa mientras que leía algunos de los mensajes que le había mandado el otro: _Oye, ¿estás muy ocupado? ; ¿Por qué no me contestas? ; ¡Soy demasiado genial! ¿No es así? ; ¿Te intimida que mi cabello brille más que el tuyo y por eso no me hablas más?; ¿Te has enojado conmigo por algo que hice y no me di cuenta?_

Se suponía que no debía importarle la manera en que el otro se sentía. El tono de los mensajes era cada vez más… Suplicantes, por así decirlo. Aunque sabía que el nórdico era extremadamente egocéntrico, era una buena persona en el fondo. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar la verdadera razón por la cual había decidido ignorarle? Dinamarca no sentía nada por él, más allá de la amistad. Y no pensaba pasar por semejante vergüenza.

—Eres un reverendo idiota —comentó el holandés al terminar de leer el último mensaje e irse a su habitación.

Había pensado que en algún momento, Dinamarca se daría cuenta de la indirecta muy directa. Había creído que el antiguo rey de Escandinavia iba a darse por vencido luego de ser rechazado tantas veces. Lamentablemente, se había olvidado del hecho de que éste era bastante persistente y no iba a detenerse hasta conseguir lo que quería, en este caso, conversar con el mayor de los Países Bajos.

Holanda ni siquiera podía sospechar lo que el otro estaba planeando para volver a hablar con él. Era un arma infalible. Pero así también, era el último recurso que había encontrado el danés. Si esto último no funcionaba, entonces tendría que obligar al otro, de algún modo u otro, a que le hable. Hasta ese punto, estaba dispuesto a llegar por su gran amigo.

—No te preocupes, sé que lo convenceré —le comentó la muchacha y le mostró el pulgar arriba mientras que Dinamarca se iba a esconder cerca de unos arbustos.

—¡Espero que sí! —exclamó éste, a la vez que observaba a la mujer ir a la casa del holandés. Sabía que ella podría conseguir el objetivo que pretendía, era la única que tenía el poder suficiente sobre Holanda para que le dijera la verdad sin dificultad.

Bélgica golpeó varias veces la puerta de la casa de su hermano. De repente, vio un ojo verde que se asomaba por las cortinas que cubrían el ventanal de la sala. Luego de unos minutos de espera, el hombre le permitió entrar y cerró de inmediato la puerta, mirando por todas partes por si alguien más estuviera por los alrededores. Después de cerciorarse de ello, cerró la misma.

Le gustaría decir que estaba sorprendida por el aspecto de la sala de estar, pero la verdad era que ya se lo esperaba. Incluso el olor le resultaba familiar y estaba bastante acostumbrada a ello. No tenía sentido reprenderlo por aquello. Se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró, pues sabía que le iba a tomar un largo rato sacarle algo a su hermano mayor.

—No me avisaste que vendrías —comentó el rubio mientras volvía a sentarse en el mismo lugar del sofá.

—¡Quise sorprenderte! Además, supongo que no estás haciendo nada importante —respondió la chica con una enorme sonrisa a la vez que señalaba la pipa del otro.

—Está bien, creo… —respondió.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de la típica charla acerca de cómo estaba y qué estaba haciendo en estos días, la belga consiguió el suficiente coraje para hablarle acerca del danés. La verdad era que no estaba segura de cómo se lo iba a tomar o si siquiera le iba a responder, pero ciertamente lo iba a intentar.

—¿No me estás ocultando nada? —le preguntó a la vez que sentaba en uno de los extremos del sofá donde se hallaba el holandés.

Esto sorprendió un poco al dueño de casa, quien abrió ampliamente sus ojos al escucharlo. Pero, de inmediato, se tranquilizó.

—No sé a qué te refieres —contestó simplemente. La mejor manera de evadirle era ignorarle, o por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó. No sabía qué Bélgica estaba al tanto del problema que mantenía con Dinamarca.

—¿Estás seguro, hermano? —indagó la muchacha, volviendo a insistir.

—No te guardo ningún secreto —repitió a la vez que fumaba un poco de su pipa. Estaba comenzando a preguntarse qué era lo que la otra sabía, pero si se lo preguntaba, debía explicarle lo del danés y eso era algo que quería mantener para sí y nadie más.

La muchacha suspiró. Había llegado la hora de ser más directa con su hermano.

—Me he enterado por ahí que has decidido ignorar a Dinamarca porque sí —explicó, intentando decirlo de la manera más tranquila y despreocupada que podía.

Holanda tosió de forma descontrolada y miró a su hermana, bastante desconcertado. Había pensado que el problema solamente se había quedado entre ellos dos, no se le había pasado por la cabeza que Dinamarca era capaz de abrir la boca. Evidentemente, se había equivocado. Ahora se preguntaba si el problema se había convertido en interés internacional o si los demás hablaban de ello.

—Es un estúpido —se dijo a sí mismo, molesto.

—Hermano, estoy preocupada. Sé que ustedes dos eran muy buenos amigos, ¿por qué, entonces, has decidido dejar de hablarle? —indagó y le agarró de la mano.

—No… No es nada que te importe —Cerró sus ojos y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared.

—Lo sé todo, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Él me contó que la última vez que se vieron, se habían acostado —replicó con naturalidad —. Y la verdad es que él se merece alguna explicación, ¿no lo crees?

—Es un tarado. Ya debió haberse dado cuenta —murmuró molesto —. Además, supongo que la única razón por lo que está tan preocupado, es por su maldito ego. No soporta que no le presten atención —comentó, como si estuviera convenciendo de lo que había hecho era lo correcto.

—Pues… Cuando hablé con él… —No estaba segura si debía decírselo. Sin embargo, al ver que el otro se estaba poniendo bastante testarudo, se dio cuenta de que era la única manera de que el otro reaccionara —. Bueno, estaba bastante triste. Parecía que había perdido su energía —señaló —. Pero si no me crees, deberías hablar con él —dijo finalmente.

Holanda no dijo nada. Aunque ciertamente aquello le había despertado la curiosidad, no sabía si era real. Es decir, no se imaginaba al danés preocupado por él. O expresando tristeza.

—Seguro que está montando un numerito —replicó luego de que el silencio se hubiera adueñado de la habitación.

De repente, sintió una cachetada. Bélgica estaba bastante molesta con su forma de actuar y eso último le había irritado. Siempre trataba de lo mejor a la gente, pero esa actitud tan testaruda le había molestado. Le costaba entender cómo podía comportarse de esa manera, con quien se suponía que era su mejor amigo.

El otro estaba sorprendido por el golpe de su hermana. Nunca la había visto de ésa manera, o por lo menos, hacía un buen tiempo desde que la había hecho enojar.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? —preguntó después de que se le pasara el dolor en la mejilla.

—Porque sé lo que él significa para ti —comentó Bélgica después de respirar profundamente —. Si crees que no sé lo que sientes por él, estás muy equivocado. Te conozco mejor que nadie, hermano —explicó.

Nuevamente, el otro se calló. No tenía sentido ocultarle la verdad. Si tanto sabía, entonces ya no tenía nada que perder. Se tomó unos breves instantes para reflexionar. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta y mucho menos, a alguien. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía decirlo sin sonar cursi? O al menos, para no quedar como un estúpido enamorado.

—Él… —se mordió los labios y después prosiguió —. Él está interesado en alguien más. ¿Qué más da? —Se encogió de hombros, avergonzado por lo que acababa de admitir.

Mientras que los hermanos conversaban, Dinamarca estaba realmente impaciente en su escondite. Miraba su reloj, ¿cómo era posible qué se tardara tanto? Era hora de ir a investigar un poco, así que se levantó y fue hasta la casa del holandés, escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos. Después de asegurarse de que nadie andaba por la calle, se acercó al ventanal e intentó escuchar la conversación.

Pero no había caso. Tendría que soportar el tiempo que durara la plática entre esos dos. Ya había esperado demasiado. Tres meses eran más que suficientes. Necesitaba escuchar el motivo por el cual Holanda había optado por esa medida tan extrema o en qué se había equivocado. No había dejado de pensar en ello durante todos meses, mas no encontraba una razón que lo justificara.

Fuera lo que fuera, iba a disculparse. Todo lo que deseaba era retomar la amistad que ambos mantenían. Ya ni se molestó en disimular que estaba espiando lo que ocurría allí. Hasta creyó que era mejor que lo descubriera en frente de su pórtico.

En el interior de la casa, Bélgica todavía intentaba convencer a su hermano de que hablara con el nórdico.

—Pues no es adivino, hermano. ¿Por qué no le dices…? —Pero enseguida fue interrumpida por el otro.

—Es demasiado humillante. No pienso rogarle ni nada por el estilo —Se cruzó de brazos.

La rubia estaba comenzando a desesperarse. El otro se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño. Luego, recordó que había algo que nunca fallaba, algo a lo cual Holanda no podía rechazar aunque lo quisiera. Sabía que estaba mal emplear ese truco pero… A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

—No me queda otra, hermano —suspiró.

Después de unos diez minutos aproximadamente, se abrió la puerta. El nórdico se puso de pie. La belga le sonrió de par en par y se despidió con una palmada en el hombro. Dinamarca estaba bastante sorprendido, pero a la vez contento de que su estrategia hubiera funcionado. Miró directamente a los ojos verdes del otro, esos ojos que se le habían escapado por un largo tiempo. SI bien tres meses tal vez no era mucho para los países, de todas maneras, le había parecido casi una eternidad.

El silencio se adueñó de ese momento. El antiguo rey del Norte de Europa tenía tanto que decirle al otro que no sabía cómo empezar. En cambio, el dueño de la casa no estaba seguro de qué se suponía qué debía decirle.

—Entra —dijo finalmente —. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar —comentó.

La sonrisa de Dinamarca era indescriptible e hizo lo que el otro le indicó. Esperaba que pudieran arreglar el desastre que se había armado entre los dos.

* * *

Voy a añadir un tercer capítulo. Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Dinamarca miró directamente a los ojos del holandés, no en forma desafiante, si no más bien buscando alguna respuesta para aquel comportamiento suyo. Todavía no podía creer que habían pasado tres meses sin que el otro le dirigiera la palabra o que le mirara siquiera. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron.

Por su lado, el holandés siguió fumando. Estaba un poco nervioso, pues sabía que le tenía que dar las explicaciones pertinentes. Sin embargo, no tenía muy claro cómo hacerlo sin quedar como un estúpido. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que decidió que finalmente había llegado el momento.

—Bueno, esto… ¿Por dónde debería empezar? —se preguntó a sí mismo. Había tanto por decir y a la vez, no quería hablar de más. Debía encontrar un punto medio en el que no se humillara así mismo y a la vez, le proporcionara la respuesta que tanto ambicionaba el danés.

—No sé, tal vez por qué rayos decidiste ignorarme de repente —le reclamó el otro, con el cejo fruncido. Éste estaba sentado en el sofá de al lado, pero no porque hubiera distancia física, iba a dejarle que se saliera con las suyas. Quería explicaciones y eso era lo que iba a obtener —. O podría también contarme por qué no eras capaz ni siquiera de contestar mis mensajes.

El otro esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras que apoyaba su cabeza contra la pared de su sala.

—Es bastante ridículo para ser sincero —comentó el otro quién desvió la mirada del otro de inmediato —. Estoy seguro que es algo que suelen decirte bastante —explicó con algo de decepción —. No te resultará tan interesante, supongo —se encogió de hombros.

El nórdico no dijo nada al respecto. Todo lo que quería era una condenada respuesta. ¿Qué había hecho mal para que le ignorara de esa manera? Esa era la pregunta que le había estado rondando por demasiado tiempo y ahora era el tiempo de que se lo explicara.

Se agarró de las posaderas del sofá con cierta fuerza y mordió sus labios con la misma intensidad. Si bien, se suponía que debía darle su tiempo y lo que fuera necesario para que finalmente confesara, honestamente estaba perdiendo la paciencia lentamente. Le daba la impresión de que el tiempo estaba pasando muy despacio en comparación a otros momentos.

—Bueno… —Holanda finalmente le miró directamente a esos ojos azules cielo, determinado a decírselo. Lo que pasara luego, ya estaba lejos de su alcance —. Soy un imbécil —reconoció.

—Eso lo sabíamos todo el mundo —respondió inmediatamente el danés como si fuera lo más obvio —. Sé que ésa es una de las razones por las cuales no me estabas hablando. Pero… —cerró momentáneamente sus ojos y luego los abrió con un brillo que no recordaba haber visto el holandés —. Quiero saber cuál es el motivo principal —sonrió como lo hacía siempre que quería algo.

—Tú también eres un imbécil —acotó éste antes de proseguir, mirándole de la manera más desafiante posible.

Dinamarca se rió ligeramente y se encogió de hombros. Lo había escuchado tantas veces de su boca, que hasta parecía encantado de volver a oírlo.

—Soy tan imbécil que… —Se sentía como un reverendo tarado por no sacarlo de una vez por todas. Simplemente, le daba la impresión que una vez que lo admitiera, sería como si estuviera reconociendo su derrota.

—¿Qué…? —Dinamarca se sentó a su lado y le agarró de la mano de forma sorpresiva. Arqueó una de sus cejas mientras que esperaba que el otro se decidiera.

—Preferí cortar toda relación contigo porque me estaba enamorando de ti, ¿está? —dijo de manera abrupta y ciertamente enfadado al verse obligado a tener que darle explicaciones.

Holanda intentó distanciarse del otro, pues preveía su rechazo de inmediato. Se levantó y miró hacia la calla, dándole la espalda. Ya podía escuchar en su cabeza cómo el otro le explicaba que solamente lo veía a él como su mejor amigo y que estaba enamorado de Noruega, y nadie más. O tal vez, se reiría en su cara, como a veces acostumbraba a hacer cuando le decía algo serio.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los minutos, nada de eso ocurrió. Es más, le pareció extraño que alguien tan bocón como lo era Dinamarca, se quedara callado. Se dio vuelta de inmediato y el otro estaba con la mirada perdida. Parecía como si no lo hubiera entendido o que estuviera forzándose a sí mismo de absorber lo que le había dicho.

—No pretendas que te importa, sé que…

—Lo siento —le interrumpió el danés con la voz temblorosa, para la sorpresa del dueño de casa. Holanda se quedó con la boca abierta, pero de inmediato dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—¿Qué cosa sientes? —preguntó con un poco de curiosidad. Ya se había abierto demasiado ante el otro así que era el momento de retomar su expresión de indiferencia con el que se caracterizaba.

El nórdico parecía dudar sobre lo que iba a decir a continuación. ¿Cómo no se había percatado de lo que le había hecho? O sea, en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que el sexo ocasional, podría… Bueno, hacer que el otro confundiera amor con amistad. Ahora estaba comenzando a entender cómo el noruego se sentía o al menos, de cierta forma.

—Yo… —Se mordió los labios de tal forma que comenzó a chorrearle un poco de sangre —. Sólo… Se suponía que era sin compromiso —comentó, diciéndolo más para sí mismo que para el otro.

—Sabía que era una estúpida idea —replicó el holandés, mientras que se hundía en el sofá, al punto que desde la perspectiva del nórdico, sólo se veían sus piernas —. Pero tú insististe en que sería algo de lo más normal, que no cambiaría nuestra amistad y todo eso —explicó.

De repente, el danés se levantó y como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de la confesión del otro, recorrió la habitación muy molesto. ¿O sea que, de acuerdo a él, todo esto era su culpa?

—¡¿Desde cuándo…?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste para detenerlo antes de…?! —preguntó irritado, haciendo gestos de reclamación. No dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, ya que buscaba una solución para tal situación.

—Por esto —comentó fastidiado el de la cicatriz —. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, imbécil.

—¡Eres un tarado! —le acusó el otro —. ¿Pensaste que no me iba a preocupar por ti? ¿Qué me iba a olvidar de nuestra amistad tan fácilmente?

—Bueno, creo que ya se arruinó —le respondió el holandés —. Nuestra amistad ha terminado, supongo —Se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara, aunque la realidad era bastante distinta. Creyó que la mejor forma de lidiar con la dichosa situación era no dándole importancia.

Si bien el danés no quería dejar las cosas de ésa manera, no estaba seguro de cómo arreglarla. Es decir, no podía mentirle al otro y decirle que le amaba y que estarían para siempre juntos, porque eso no era lo que sentía. Pero, por otro lado, ¿cómo podía dejar de lado a la persona con la cual siempre se divertía y emborrachaba, a quién le contaba todo cuando nadie más le escuchaba?

—¿No hay forma qué…? —preguntó Dinamarca mientras que observaba al otro. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que le rehuía. Ni siquiera le dedicaba una mísera mirada o sonrisa. Parecía que, dijera lo que dijera, el otro ya había tomado la decisión por ambos.

—Lo mejor es que nos apartemos por un tiempo —dijo suavemente, tomándose su tiempo —. Creo… Creo que es lo que deberíamos hacer —comentó.

—Pero, ¿no hay otra alternativa? ¿Acaso debemos…?

—No, no hay —respondió tajante —. Creo que necesito separarme de ti, por un tiempo. Hasta que… Bueno, supongo que no hay necesidad de que te lo diga —le miró directamente a los ojos, esperando encontrar un poco de comprensión de parte del otro —. Voy a tratar de salir con otra gente —suspiró.

Aunque Dinamarca quería seguir insistiendo, sabía que sería inútil. Tratar de convencer al holandés de lo contrario, sería una tarea casi hercúlea. Sin embargo, al menos iba a intentar que el otro acceda a quedar en contacto.

—Supongo que no tiene sentido que siga buscando otra solución —respondió seriamente el nórdico —. ¿Al menos, podrías atender mis llamadas y responder mis mensajes, de vez en cuando? —le preguntó antes de salir. Si bien, ya no iba a salir con él a celebrar o simplemente emborracharse hasta perder la conciencia, quería asegurarse de que podrían hablar de tanto en tanto.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio, Holanda asintió. No le parecía una idea terrible. Siempre que guardaran las distancias, tendrían que estar bien.

—Sí, una vez por semana estaría vez —comentó finalmente éste mientras que estaba concentrado en su pipa.

—Entonces, nos vemos —Éste sonrió ligeramente y se retiró. Aunque no estaba precisamente feliz como había creído que estaría una vez que descubriera, podía decirse que estaba aliviado. Cerró suavemente la puerta y se retiró a su casa.

Tuvieron que pasar meses hasta que finalmente volvieron a encontrarse. Holanda había hecho todo lo posible para evitar al danés en los encuentros públicos, aunque siempre conversaban por el teléfono. Claro, siempre intentaban no hablar de ese asunto en particular por el cual no se estaban viendo.

Sin embargo, durante una fiesta en la cual toda Europa estaba participando, fue prácticamente imposible que los dos se vieran. Dinamarca estaba tomando como siempre y había decidido separarse por un rato del resto de los países nórdicos, simplemente para sondear un poco el ambiente.

De repente, vio al holandés de espalda. Después de tantísimo tiempo, quizás era hora de volver a verse a cara a cara. Sonriente, decidió darle una sorpresa. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarle el hombro para que le pudiera ver, de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba agarrado de manos con alguien más.

Se suponía que no le importaba eso, porque él… Porque él le había asegurado que no sentía nada. Se suponía que debía sentirse feliz por el hecho de que su amigo hubiera encontrado a alguien más y que ahora, su amistad podría regresar a la normalidad. Pero, por alguna razón, no sentía nada de eso. No estaba para nada contento, para ser sincero.

Sí, era un jodido egoísta por pensar que el holandés sería suyo sin dar nada a cambio. Estaba molesto por verle con alguien más, por que aparentemente alguien estaba supliendo el lugar que él mismo había rechazado meses antes.

Se retiró antes que se percatara de su presencia. De hecho, estaba tan irritado que decidió salir de la fiesta sin decírselo a nadie. Se quedó sentado en las gradas de la entrada a pensar. Se sentía un completo ridículo por todo esto. ¿Por qué no fue capaz de decirle que estaba con alguien más? Si ya se había olvidado de él, entonces tendría que habérselo contado sin ningún problema.

De repente, alguien tosió y se dio cuenta de que una sombra estaba cerca de él. Enseguida se percató de quién era e intentó cambiar su expresión. Se secó los ojos rápidamente y se paró, ya que lo último que quería de ese hombre era su lástima.

—¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí parado? —indagó el danés mientras se ponía de pie.

—Unos cinco minutos, quizás. Creí que tendría que golpearte la cabeza para que me notaras —respondió Holanda con los brazos cruzados. Enseguida cambió el tema de conversación —. Me extraña que estés tan alejado de la cerveza, ¿estás en rehabilitación o algo así?

—¿No puedo dejar de tomar cuándo se me da la gana? —preguntó el nórdico en un tono arisco.

—Si no te conociera, diría que sí. Pero teniendo en cuenta que nunca desperdicias la oportunidad para…

—No creo que hayas venido solamente para hablarme de la cerveza —le interrumpió, mirándole de forma desafiante. No quería mantener una conversación con él, precisamente. Prefería irse a su casa en cuanto pudiera.

El silencio que se formó entre ambos fue abrumador. A pesar de que había una fiesta desarrollándose justo detrás de ellos, ninguno de los dos podía escuchar la música o el bullicio que provenía de la misma. Era como si nadie más existiera en ese preciso instante.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa, imbécil? —le preguntó sin perder más tiempo.

—¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que me pasa algo? ¡Estoy perfectamente bien! —exclamó, mientras que esbozaba una falsa sonrisa. Incluso él sabía que no engañaba a nadie con esa expresión tan falsa en su rostro.

El otro dejó escapar un suspiro y se acercó tanto al antiguo Rey de Escandinavia, que éste se puso mucho más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Holanda puso ambas manos sobre los hombros del rubio, para asegurarse de que no pudiera huir a ningún lado.

—¡¿Qué rayos…?! —Dinamarca lo empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, olvidándose por completo de que se encontraba en una escalinata. Por lo que en lugar de pisar tierra firme, pisó una de las gradas y se fue para atrás.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ocurrir algún accidente, Holanda le agarró de la mano y lo jaló con tal fuerza, que el danés terminó cayéndose sobre él. Cuando se percató de ello, se levantó enseguida, sin agradecerle. La verdad era que prefería haberse caído todo el trayecto hasta llegar al final de las escalinatas.

—Creo que en agradecimiento, podrías contestarme honestamente —dijo luego de pararse el holandés. Le parecía que estaba en un estúpido juego sin sentido y esperaba que el otro le diera un fin al mismo, de una vez por todas.

El danés sabía que eso era lo mínimo que se merecía, aunque en lugar de mirarle a sus ojos verdes, prefirió estar con la cabeza gacha. Como un niño que había recibido algún regaño de parte de sus padres. Tomó una bocanada de aire y finalmente decidió enfrentarle.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías con un acompañante? —le preguntó.

Holanda arqueó una ceja apenas escuchó aquella pregunta. Se quiso reír, pero primero debía contestarle… Con otra pregunta.

—¿Debía hacerlo?

—¡Sí! —exclamó y después intento calmarse un poco —. Digo… —Se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de continuar —. Supongo. Eso significa que no sientes nada más por mí, ¿no? —se cruzó de brazos, con un notable rubor que iluminaba sus mejillas.

El otro se volvió a acercar. Esta vez, no lo tocó.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué te interesa eso? —Sonrió levemente después de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Dinamarca abrió su boca para responder, pero enseguida volvió a cerrarla. Eso era lo que él mismo quería saber. No tenía ninguna explicación racional para ponerse de esa manera y sin embargo, estaba molesto. ¿Por qué no podía ponerse contento al ver al holandés con otra persona que no fuera él?

—¿Estás celoso? —indagó el otro, sin darle rodeos a la cuestión. Le pareció hasta divertido plantearle esa pregunta, simplemente para ver cuál era su reacción.

—¿Celoso? ¿Yo? —Respondió un tanto ofendido —. No me compares con ese que estaba a tu lado. Yo soy mucho mejor, así que la verdad es que no entiendo por qué estabas con él, si pudiste haberme preguntado y… —Se calló en el momento en que se percató de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Sólo hay una forma para descubrir qué sientes en verdad —se encogió de hombros y luego agarró por el rostro al danés. Tras un brevísimo intercambio de miradas, el mayor de los Países Bajos le plantó un beso en la boca.

No se trató de un beso cualquiera. Holanda le había puesto su empeño para que fuera relativamente dulce, más que nada, porque quería atrapar al danés. Todo dependía de ese corto pero intenso momento.

Luego de que se separaron, el holandés dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras que aguardaba por la respuesta que le daría el otro. Podría corresponderle o darle un puñetazo en la cara, ambas eran posibilidades igual de factibles.

—¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?! —le reclamó el danés, quien estaba realmente confundido. No estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirse al respecto.

—Un experimento —explicó el otro.

—¿No era que estabas con alguien más? —Volvió a quejarse, pues todavía no podía creer lo que el hombre de la cicatriz había hecho.

—¿No era que tú estabas enamorado de alguien más? —le respondió de vuelta y esta vez, dejó callado y perplejo al nórdico. Como se dio cuenta de que el otro iba a continuar en silencio, entonces prosiguió —. Yo no veo a Noruega por ningún lado —Se encogió de hombros.

Dinamarca cerró con fuerza sus puños. Estaba bastante frustrado con lo que había sucedido.

—No… No es que sienta algo por ti —aclaró rápidamente, tratando inútilmente de recuperar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

—¿Entonces, qué es? —se cruzó de brazos —. No quieres que sea feliz a tu lado o con alguien más. ¿Quieres decirme qué demonios quieres qué haga? —le reclamó. Estaba empezando a hartarse de su comportamiento.

—Lo que quiero es que te quedes de una maldita vez en mi vida y no te vuelvas a ir —reconoció y enseguida, agarró la mano del holandés —. Quédate a mi lado, maldición —le pidió con cierta dificultad.

El otro arqueó su ceja, al darse cuenta de la fuerza que estaba empleando el nórdico.

—¿Tanto te costaba? —se burló un poco, aunque en verdad estaba contento por lo que le había dicho hacía unos momentos.

—Lo dice el tipo que tardó media hora en declararse —comentó con un poco de desdén.

Después de un breve silencio, el danés irrumpió riéndose a carcajadas mientras que apoyaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho del holandés. Éste se limitó a suspirar.

—Vamos a casa —le dijo el holandés luego de asegurarse de que el otro había terminado de reírse.

—Vamos —contestó entusiasmado —. Sólo hay una forma en la cual esto puede mejorar —se rió.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer~!


End file.
